The present invention relates generally to an attachment for decorative wheel trim members to motor vehicle wheels and more particularly to a wheel trim attachment system which can be nested for easy packing.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that many owners of trucks and recreational vehicles use wheel trim members to improve the cosmetic appearance of their wheels by adding decorative trim rings and the like. The same wheel trim attachment systems are used for heavy trucks. Unfortunately, the Department of Transportation requires that these trim members be removable to allow easy inspection of the axle. Also, many manufacturers require that OEM wheel trim members be attachable to a wheel without removal of the existing lug nuts. It will be further appreciated by those skilled in the art that given the requirements by the Department of Transportation and many motor vehicle manufacturers, that the state of the art wheel trim attachment systems are very bulky and take up much room during shipping thereby greatly increasing the cost of shipping the product.
What is needed, then, is a wheel trim attachment system which can be attached to a wheel without removal of the existing lug nuts. This needed system must be inspectable by the Department of Transportation without removing the existing lug nuts. This needed wheel trim attachment system must be shaped in a size so as to be easily nested so that it takes up the least amount of room during packaging.